When We Left This World
by dacbc77
Summary: OS Se qui aurait pu se passer dans ce train  saison 2


_**When We Left This World**_

- Rien de personnel Paul.

J'entends la porte claquer, mais je ne peut m'empêcher de me refaire le film de se qui vient de se passer sous mes yeux. Sara tentant d'étrangler ce Paul. Je n'ose pas m'imaginer jusqu'où elle serait allée si Lincoln et moi n'étions pas intervenus. Je sais qu'il l'a torturé, qu'il l'a blessé, et si je pouvais, je le tuerais de mes propres mains, seulement je ne peut pas. Nous avons besoin de lui, de ses contacts au gouvernement, par contre, s'il touche encore a un seul cheveu de Sara, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à lui sauter dessus. Elle ne mérite pas se qui lui arrive. Je ne peut que me demander se qu'elle ressent à cet instant précis. Son père est mort, elle est traquée par la Compagnie, et elle vient de découvrir que nous nous sommes « alliés » à son tortionnaire. Je ne veut plus qu'elle est à vivre tout ça, je ne veut plus qu'elle soit en danger. Quand je l'ai pris dans mes bras à la gare, j'aurais voulu la garder plus longtemps, lui dire que plus personne ne lui fera de mal, que je la protègerai. Mais j'ignore se qu'elle désire. Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille être seule, puisqu'elle est venu nous rejoindre, mais vu que Kellerman est à nos côtés, peut-être préfère-t-elle s'éloigner de nous. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle parte, et s'il faut choisir entre elle et Paul, le choix est simple. Lui ne représente rien pour moi, alors que Sara… aucune femme n'a jamais autant compté dans ma vie.

- Tu crois qu'elle va bien?

Je lève les yeux vers mon frère.

- J'espère… Je vais aller la voir.

Je me lève et empreinte le même chemin que Sara une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. J'arrive devant la porte de la salle de bain, et appuie doucement mon crâne dessus avant de frapper.

- Sara?

- Pas maintenant.

Je baisse légèrement la tête. Elle a besoin d'être seule, je la comprend vu tout se qui lui est arrivé ces dernières semaines. Je remonte voir Lincoln, non sans jeter un regard haineux à Kellerman. Nous discutons de se qui nous attend une fois à Chicago. Une demi-heure plus tard, je décide de retenter ma chance auprès de Sara. Je pose ma main contre la porte, en espérant que cette fois, elle ne me repoussera pas.

**My Heart Will Go On (piano)**

**.com/watch?v=8lTxBrSax50&feature=related**

- Hey Sara?

- Entres.

Je souris intérieurement, et tourne la poignée avant d'entrer. Elle est assise sur l'évier, et esquisse un léger sourire en me voyant.

- Hey.

Je laisse la porte se refermer, et m'adosse sur le mur face à elle. Sara a baissé la tête, et se penche doucement vers l'avant. Je ne veut pas la brusquer, si elle ne veut pas parler, se n'est pas grave, je veut juste qu'elle sache que je suis là. Elle fixe ses mains tout en commençant à me parler.

- J'étais assise ici à réfléchir… Je… Je ne suis pas allée à mon procès, je suis en cavale… et je viens d'essayer de tuer un homme… Je ne me drogue plus.

Elle lève les yeux vers moi, peut-être pour me prouver qu'elle ne ment pas, mais je n'ai pas besoin de cela. Je ressens encore la culpabilité de l'avoir fait replonger, alors je baisse les yeux.

- Ce qui est plutôt extraordinaire… Mais il y a trois semaines j'étais médecin.

Je peut sentir tout le regret qu'elle éprouve au ton de sa voix.

- Tout va redevenir comme avant. Tout… Il faut que tu y crois.

- Tu y crois toi?… Tu penses que tout redeviendra comme avant?

Nous nous fixons un instant, et je décide de venir m'asseoir près d'elle tout en parlant. Je veut lui redonner la force de continuer à se battre, même si j'aurais préféré qu'elle reste en dehors de tout ça.

- J'ai choisi d'avoir la foi… parce que sans ça je ne suis rien… C'est le seule chose qui me permet de continuer.

Elle baisse de nouveau la tête avant de se pencher en avant.

- Et bien… Il y a deux choses qui me font avancer. La première c'est que je veut trouver ceux qui ont tué mon père.

Elle me dit cela sans hésiter une seule seconde, et je sais qu'elle est aussi déterminée que moi à les retrouver.

- Et quand à la deuxième… Ironiquement, je ne dirais probablement pas ça si je ne l'avais pas déjà perdu, mais… Il faut que tu saches que… euh… La première chose qu'on m'a dite à Fox River, c'est… de ne jamais tomber amoureuse d'un détenu.

Je ne cesse de la fixer alors qu'un frisson parcourt mon corps tout entier à l'entente ces quelques mots. Mon cœur, lui, est emplit de joie. C'est la plus belle chose qu'elle pouvait me dire. Je la voit relever timidement les yeux vers moi, ayant sans doute peur de ma réaction. Mes yeux sont attirés par sa bouche, et je m'approche d'elle lentement, tout en posant ma main sur sa joue. Nos regards s'accrochent, et je viens poser délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles se goûtent, se repoussent, se redécouvrent. Mes doigts glissent doucement dans ses cheveux. Je rompt notre baiser en me reculant légèrement, mais en gardant mes yeux ancrés dans les siens. Je caresse sa joue de mon pouce alors que sa main vient se poser près de mes lèvres. Elle revient rapidement reprendre possession de ma bouche en esquissant un sourire. Cette fois notre baiser est plus intense. Elle vient encercler mon visage tout en caressant ma fine barbe. Ce moment est parfait, et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, aussi heureux. Je ne peut plus me séparer d'elle, de ses lèvres. Je me lève de ma position pour venir me placer entre ses jambes. Elle enroule ses bras autour de ma nuque, et nos bouches se joignent une nouvelle fois. Nos langues se trouvent enfin, se liant pour ne plus se quitter. Elles entament un ballet plein de tendresse et de passion. Je l'entend pousser un petit gémissement contre moi, et une vague de désir m'envahit immédiatement. J'ai besoin de la sentir près de moi. Je resserre mon étreinte autour d'elle. Ses doigts viennent glisser sur ma nuque, provoquant en moi un nouveau frisson. Je laisse une de mes mains se faufiler sous son pull, puis sous son T-Shirt, avant de toucher enfin sa peau. Ce contact m'électrise, et je devine qu'elle éprouve la même sensation, car elle intensifie notre baiser. Je caresse tendrement le bas de son dos, et la colle un peu plus à moi. Je relève ensuite lentement son pull. Nos lèvres se quittent quelques secondes pour que je l'en débarrasse, mais très vite, nos bouches se rejoignent après un nouveau sourire. Je sens ses jambes qui s'enroulent autour de moi, et ses doigts qui descendent le long de mon dos. Elle soulève à son tour mon pull, tout en emportant avec mon T-shirt. Nos corps se sont décollés, et je peut lire dans son regard tout le désir qu'elle ressent en redécouvrant mon torse. Elle pose une de ses mains dessus, laissant ses doigts fins caresser mon tatouage. Mon corps tout entier frissonne de plaisir. Je ne peut réprimer un léger grognement. Tout en continuant l'exploration des dessins, elle vint rapprocher son visage du mien, et me fixe de ses grands yeux noisettes, dans lesquelles je plonge sans retenue. Nos langues se rejoignent bientôt, tout comme nos deux corps. Seuls son haut fait barrage à l'union de nos deux peaux. Mes mains glissent sous le tissu, et le remontent peu à peu.

Toc! Toc! Toc!

Nous nous décollons presque instantanément à l'entente de ce son.

- Mike, Sara, on arrive dans moins de dix minutes.

J'avale ma salive, tout en continuant de fixer Sara, qui, elle, a baissé les yeux. J'ai du mal à revenir à la réalité, mais parvient tout de même à articuler un « d'accord » à Lincoln. Je reste sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, le temps que mon frère rejoigne le wagon. Seuls nos souffles saccadés rompent le silence de la salle de bain. Quelques gouttes de sueur roulent sur mon visage, tandis que je réalise peu à peu se que Sara et moi allions faire. Je suppose qu'elle aussi se pose les mêmes questions. Il y a encore une minute, nous avions quitté la réalité pour un monde où seul nous deux existions. C'était un monde merveilleux, mais se n'est pas cela que je veut pour elle, en tout cas pas maintenant. Elle mérite mieux qu'une première fois dans un train. Elle mérite que cela soit parfait.

Je me recule légèrement d'elle pour ramasser nos affaires. Quand je lui tend son pull, Sara lève doucement la tête et esquisse un petit sourire gêné.

- Nous… Nous devrions remonter.

- Oui.

Elle baisse de nouveau les yeux, évitant de croiser mon regard. Nous nous rhabillons ensuite, sans échanger un mot. La tension qui régnait entre nous il y a quelques minutes est encore palpable, mais nous parvenons à calmer notre désir. Sara passe devant moi pour ouvrir la porte. Je ne peut pas la laisser sortir comme cela, nous n'aurons peut-être pas l'occasion d'avoir un moment à nous avant longtemps, et je ne veut pas rester sur ce silence.

- Sara.

Elle se tourne vers moi, mais évite toujours de croiser mes yeux.

- Je… à propos de se que tu m'as dit… moi aussi.

Cette fois nos regards se croisent, et je peut voir un sourire se former sur son visage. Je me devais de lui dire. Elle m'a avoué ces sentiments, et c'est peut-être ma seule chance de faire de même.

- Oui.

Elle reprend son chemin pour rejoindre Lincoln et Paul, et je la fixe encore un instant avant de la suivre. Maintenant j'en ai la certitude, Sara est la femme de ma vie.


End file.
